Hannibal and Lady murasaki
by dianalee5813
Summary: about hannibal and his youth with Lady murasaki


My life was nothing until my uncle saved me. I was in orphanage which was my very own house long time ago. I was hostage , I couldn't protect my sister mischa. That day, when I go home y true home with my uncle. It was start of my true life, my only memory I want to remember.

His home, no my home was smaller than my formal house which almost castle (now it is orphanage) . when car was arrived one old men came to open the door.

"how was your trip sir?"

"Not bad, haiden this is my nephew Hannibal Lecter."

"welcome to your home ." Haiden that old man said very politely no one was like that until war happened. I didn't reply but seems like he doesn't care or he knows my condition. I was overwhelmed by smile, kindness. When we pass the door way I saw a woman. Woman who change my life completely. She was first Asian I ever met I was surprised and also curious about her. Then uncle said

"Hannibal this is my wife and you aunt Lady murasaki"

She was my uncle's wife. She wasn't tall but neither small. She was very young. Too young to be my uncle's wife. She had beautiful black eyes which contain a lot of emotion. I notice when uncle tried to kiss her on her chick she slightly turned her head. Refusal.

Even I only spent an hour I notice my uncle was clearly different man. I vaguely remember my father. He was quiet, serious but also loving father to us. But uncle Robert Lecter seems like less serious, and unconfident.

"you must be tired after long trip. I will give tour to this place to Hannibal."

Not perfect pronunciation. She is clearly foreigner. But her voice, her smile was beautiful.

"I get hot water for you in tub."

"thank you my love. Hannibal your aunt will guide to your room"

She stared him walking away. In her eyes. What was it? Emty? Sadness? Definetly not love . even young man like me could saw it. At least that was what I was hoping.

"How old are you Hannibal?" she asked

I show my ten finger and show my six finger to let her know I am 16. Seem like she smiled. That very beautiful smile that I would never forget.

"come on follow me let me show your room"

In the second floor near the stairs. There was my room. I assume it was guestroom before.

"I don't know you like it or not Hannibal anything you need ask to Margaret. Or just write it down whar you need and give it to her or me. she is maid of our house. She go out to town once a week for grocery shopping mailing other kind of thins. If you want to see the town you can ask her too."

Room was perfect fit for this old house. Well made desk, light very light sky blue walls.

"I imagined you much younger than you are. I thought 8 or 10 years old maybe. Do you like your room?"

I nod. Every time I answer It was just small body language she gave me her beautiful smiles. I felt safe, Welcomed, and finally get home.

"Take your time to unpack your things. But I think we need to call tailor for your clothes. Take rest Hannibal dinner would be at 6."

My old dirty rugged bag. Contain nothing but a penny stuff. But one thing. I most care. Mischa 's bracelet. And picture of our family. Before everything ruined. The one I wear right now was most clean and new clothes I have. When I open the door there was several pants, shorts. Neat. Some of them looks fit some of them look small to me. Home I finally get to home no bully in the night no more pain form ironic situation that I live as an orphan in my one castle which became orphanage. Bed was large I have my own desk. When I open the drawer there was several pencil and fountain pen perfectly organized. I might could draw something. I want to draw her.

Almost the time I finish look around my room and unpack my stuff someone knock on my door.

"Hannibal , It's your aunt can I come in?"

Since I can not speak I open door for her.

"dinner is ready would you like to go down with me?"

She is so kind . so it make me feel everything is unreal . I feel safe near her. I follow lady to dining room on the way at the stair she said

"Doctor is going to visit to see you. I would like to hear your voice Hannibal ."

She grab my arms. Maybe it is her perfume she smell sweet.

"I can not imagine what you've been through but you are safe here now. Just remember that."

I nod . every time I nod she smile I like her smile. When we enter the dining room uncle was already there seat on his chair.

"how do you like you room Hannibal?"

I just show him fake smile to tell I like it. Lady murasaki , she is very quiet near my uncle. I doubt she truly loves him then why she married him? I felt ridiculous about my emotion to her she is my aunt . that is just loving mother not . but I already know I am fooling my self.

There was well cooked salmon with special sauce I never tasted

"I made like Japanese stile I hope you like it" lady said

Uncle want to change the subject and get attention from his own wife

"I think it is delicious. My love."

She only reply with smile. Uncle try to hold her hand but she put her hand on her lap so he miss it. another rejection.

After dinner I


End file.
